


Tes jolis ongles sur ma peau

by malurette



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fetish, One Shot, love makes you crazy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laissées pour compte ? Pas question !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tes jolis ongles sur ma peau

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Tes jolis ongles sur ma peau  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saint Seiya, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Thetis/Shaina, mention de Thetis - > Poséidon et de Shaina -> Seiya  
>  **Genre :** amour psychoteux  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Saint Seiya - Shaina/Thétis - fétichisme et masochisme - "oh que tu as beaux ongles!" _(sic)_ » - (8 décembre ‘08) - round #2, sur KinkEnStock  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post-Poséidon  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 1300

Le Sanctuaire d’Athéna, la nuit. Du côté de la hutte de Shaina, une ombre mouvante se glisse dans l’obscurité, comme une anguille, échappant à la vigilance des gardes.

Quand elle fait irruption à l’intérieur, dans la lumière, son occupante sursaute en la reconnaissant :

« Toi ! »

Thetis tombe à genoux. Elle n’est ni menaçante ni suppliante malgré son discours, juste exaltée :

« Le Seigneur Poséidon m’a rejetée. Il m’a ordonné de ne plus m’approcher des côtes et de la terre ferme, de rester à la mer. Il a renoncé à tout. Il n’a jamais voulu de moi…  
Mais toi. Toi tu as cru en moi. Toi tu as voulu m’affronter !  
Je veux tes mains sur mon corps.  
Tes jolis ongles.  
Tes griffes électriques.  
\- Tu es folle !  
\- Oh oui. Folle de toi. Je veux tes ongles sur ma peau. Rien de plus. Rien de moins ! »

Interdite, Shaina la laisse poursuivre :  
« Mon seigneur n’a plus besoin de moi. Mais toi, je veux rester à tes côtés. Je serai ton jouet. Pour tes entraînements, pour ton plaisir, comme tu voudras. Ça m’est égal. J’aimerai que tu me griffes, parce que tu as de beaux ongles.  
Vois-tu ? Pour toi j’ai perdu mes écailles. Ma peau nue toute entière, je te l’offre. Fais-moi tienne ! »

Shaina se tait et l’observe, écoutant ses requêtes. Longtemps silencieuse, elle les prend en considération.  
Enfin, Thetis baisse les yeux et la voix.

« Et si je refuse ? s’enquiert alors Shaina.  
\- Alors je t’affronterai ! Je t’obligerai à me combattre encore une fois. Si tu ne veux pas de moi, alors achève-moi. Les hommes n’ont pas voulu m’affronter, et m’ont oubliée. Toi qui fus mon adversaire, si tu as un tant soit peu de considération pour moi, s’il faut que tu me rejettes toi aussi, au moins affronte-moi une dernière fois. »

Car elles furent effectivement adversaires autrefois, c’est bien pour cela que Shaina s’étonne de la voir apparaître cette nuit chez elle, sur la terre d’Athéna.  
Thetis insiste :

« Te souviens-tu ? Ils nous ont laissées en plan. Il n’y avait que toi et moi au monde, à ce moment-là. »

« Ils, » les autres Saints d’Athéna, quatre chevaliers de bronze, des garçons ; « nous » : Thetis la sirène et Shaina, chevalier d’argent. Pour Thetis, _ils_ ne l’ont pas jugée, elle, digne d’intérêt ; ils l’ont prise pour une simple hôtesse d’accueil ou quoi ? (Si c’est le cas, on ne pourrait pas beaucoup les blâmer : vraiment, sa majesté Poséidon lui-même oublie qu’elle est une combattante. C’est qu’elle n’est pas aussi forte qu’un Général, bien sûr. Mais bien assez pour tenir tête à un saint de bronze ou d’argent.)  
Et voici Shaina qui se présente et la réclame comme son adversaire désignée. 

Elle se souvient de leur combat, oh oui.

*

Dans le Sanctuaire sous-marin, devant le Temple de Poséidon, Thetis considère la nouvelle arrivante, de haut en bas, de bas en haut, tant son physique que son cosmos.  
La tenue de Shaina, en cuir, avec son armure par-dessus, ressemble à un costume de dominatrix. Elle déplore le visage caché ; le masque en lui-même est joli et pourrait suffire, mais il lui dérobe son regard et c’est frustrant d’avoir à affronter quelqu’un dont on ne voit pas les yeux.  
Les cheveux ont une couleur rare mais à part cela, rien de bien remarquable, niveau coupe ou finesse. Question corps, elle est bien faite, ce qui est logique pour une guerrière de sa trempe : pas beaucoup de graisse, des muscles bien dessinés, des formes dans une armure qui les révèle plus qu’elle ne les cache. Et...

« Oh que tu as de jolis ongles ! »

Des ongles longs. Taillés en pointe. L’air solide. Soigneusement peints. 

« Et encore, fait Shaina, arrogante, tu n’as pas encore vu ce dont ils sont capables !  
\- Je n’attends que cela. En garde ! »

Alors que le combat s’amorce, des images courent dans la tête de Thetis.   
Ces ongles-là sont faits pour égratigner la peau. Pour faire couler juste quelques gouttes de sang. Dans leur sillon, une sensation de brûlure, en un éclair, puis une chaleur douce, la peau rougit et le plaisir se répand derrière eux. Une sensation électrique.  
Si elle avait des ongles pareils elle-même, elle sait bien ce qu’elle en ferait. Elle s’en servirait pour griffer son (ou sa ?) partenaire.

Hélas pour elle, à vivre dans ce sanctuaire sous-marin, Thetis ne peut entretenir ses ongles. Alors oui, on dit aux filles que les tremper régulièrement dans l’eau salée renforcera leurs ongles. Elle qui vit continuellement dans cet environnement si humide, elle voit au contraire les siens devenir certes impeccablement blancs, mais aussi cassants et s’arracher facilement. 

Ceux de Shaina sont magnifiques. Et ils sont aussi une menace. C’est bien de ne pas perdre des yeux les mains de son adversaire, mais il ne faudrait pas se laisser distraire par ses ornements pour autant ! Et Shaina a promis une attaque venant d’eux. Le plus sage pour Thetis serait de l’attaquer la première et de la battre sans lui laisser l’occasion de s’en servir de manière offensive.  
(Elle réprime un rire : deux mégères se crêpant le chignon et se griffant l’une l’autre, le beau combat que ça ferait ! Pour sûr, le côté misogyne des saints d’Athéna s’en donnerait à cœur joie, de savoir cela.)

Au lieu de cela, trop impressionnée pour les oublier, elle tente plutôt de la déstabiliser, moralement. Entre deux échanges de coups – paré, contré, raté, et on recommence, danse ! - elle les choisit comme sujet de moquerie :  
« Alors, les chevaliers d’Athéna ont-ils tellement de temps libre devant eux qu’ils le perdent à se pomponner et se manucurer, plutôt que de s’entraîner ? »

(Et puis, finalement, elle en imagine si bien la sensation qu’ils produiraient : elle aimerait autant recevoir la caresse de tels ongles sur sa peau que de les posséder elle-même.)

Et voilà, Shaina en furie la griffe vraiment ! Là où ses écailles marines ne la protègent pas.

À ce stade, la curiosité chez Thetis vire pour ainsi dire au masochisme :  
Oh, quel dommage qu’elles recouvrent tellement son corps ! Assurée de leur protection optimale, elle aurait voulu voir à quoi était censée ressembler vraiment l’attaque de Shaina. Surtout face à cette armure d’argent si légère.

Ah. Ce plaisir lui est refusé. Il faudra donc qu’elle la batte, pour la soumettre à sa volonté – et en faire l’inverse, l’obliger à la caresser du bout de ses ongles.

Son vœu est exaucé : Shaina libère la pleine puissance de son attaque. Sur la brûlure, Thetis ne s’était pas trompée. Les _Thunder Claws_ sont en fait au-delà de ses espérances.

*

Thetis occulte aujourd’hui le souvenir de l’issue de ce combat-là : vaincue, elle fut abandonnée par Shaina qui voulait affronter – quelle présomption de sa part ! - Poséidon lui-même. Elle a voulu l’arrêter, pour le bien de tous, pour les plans de son Seigneur, mais aussi pour la vie de cette adversaire valeureuse mais trop téméraire.

Ça s’est mal fini, pour toutes deux, mais au moins sont-elles encore en vie. Elle ne sait pas non plus comme Shaina connaît elle aussi déjà le dépit d’être dédaignée par quelqu’un qu’on désire, tant comme adversaire que comme partenaire. Focalisée sur son propre manque, elle la force à considérer la position inverse.

« Alors. Ta réponse ? »

La lumière de la lune se reflète sur le masque de Shaina. Ses ongles toujours longs, toujours effilés, luisent dans la pénombre quand elle esquisse un geste de la main...


End file.
